Fake friends and Real friends
by AwkwardGirlKacii
Summary: CeCe thinks about her Real friends and Fake friends. CeCe/Rocky/Jessie Friendship


**_Me: This is a lesson on who are real friends and Fake friends._**

**_Summary: CeCe wonders about real friends and fake friends. She thinks about her real friends and his fake friends._**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Jessica my OC._**

**__**S.I.U~_**S.I.U~_**S.I.U~_**S.I.U~_**S.I.U~_**S.I.U~_**S.I.U~_**S.I.U~_**S.I.U~_**S.I.U~_**S.I.U~_**S.I.U~_**S.I.U~_**S.I.U~_**S.I.U~_**S.I.U~_**S.I.U~_**S.I.U~_**S.I.U~_**S.I.U~_**S.I.U~_**S.I.U~_**S.I.U~_**S.I.U~_**S.I.U~_**S.I.U**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**__**

**_FAKE FRIENDS: Never ask for food. _**

**_REAL FRIENDS: Are the reason you have no food._**

#1: "Do you want anything?" CeCe asked Kendall, a girl who just became her friend. "No i'm good."

#2: "Hey hey hey!" Rocky and jessica said as they walked thorugh CeCe's living room window. "Chips?" Jessica asked. "Or pizza?" Rocky finished. 

"Guys! We ate all my food yesterday!" CeCe said. "Oh." Jessica said as she flipped over the couch and sat upside down.

**_FAKE FRIENDS: Call your parents Mr/Mrs. _**

**_REAL FRIENDS: Call your parents mom & dad_**

#1: "Hi Mrs. Jones!" Kendall said as she and CeCe walked through the front door. "Hello Kendall."

#2: "Hi mom!" Rocky, Jessica and CeCe said as they got back from the studio. "Hey Rocky, CeCe and Jess." CeCe mom said to them.

_**FAKE FRIENDS: Bail you out of jail and tell you what you did was wrong. **_

_**REAL FRIENDS: Would be sittin next to you sayinin man... That was awsesome!**_

#1: Kendall and CeCe were coming out of the police holding cell place. "CeCe why did you do that? That was so wrong." Kendall said as she put her hands in the air. CeCe sighed.

#2: CeCe, Jess and Rocky were sitting in a holding cell. " Jessica had a smirk on her face. "That was awesome!" All three girls said. They heard CeCe's mom sigh. "Girls.." She started to say.

_**FAKE FRIENDS: Have never seen you cry. **_

_**REAL FRIENDS: Cry with you.**_

#1: CeCe was in her room crying. Kendall was sitting across her. She didn't know what to do, she never saw CeCe cry before.

#2: CeCe was crying on her bed. Rocky and Jessie joined her, crying as well.

_**FAKE FRIENDS: Borrow your stuff for a few days then give it back. **_

_**REAL FRIENDS: Keep your stuff so long they forget its yours.**_

#1: "Here is your book." Kendall said as she handed CeCe her book. "Tanks..." CeCe said as she took it and put it in her locker.

_**FAKE FRIENDS: Know a few things about you. **_

_**REAL FRIENDS: Could write a book about you with direct quotes from you.**_

#1: "What do you know about me?" CeCe asked Kendall as they walked out side. "Um, You like to dance?" It sounded more like a question than an answer.

#2: "What do you guys know about me?" CeCe asked as the walked to Rocky's apartment. "What do we know about you?" Rocky asked while looking at Jessica. 

"We know so much that we could write a book about you!" Jessica said as Rocky nodded her head.

_**FAKE FRIENDS: Will leave you behind if that is what the crowd is doing. **_

_**REAL FRIENDS: Will get the whole crowd that left you.**_

#1: Kendall turned her back on CeCe because the crowd was doing it and she didn't want her 'reputation' to be affected.

#2: Rocky and Jessica were shouting some unmentionable things at the crowd of kids that were turnind on their friend CeCe.

_**FAKE FRIENDS: Would knock on your front door. **_

_**REAL FRIENDS: walk in without knocking like they live there.**_

#1: CeCe heard three knocks at the door. "I'll get it mom!" CeCe yelled as she made her way to the door. When she opened it she saw Kendall. 

"Come on in." CeCe said blandly as Kendall walked in.

#2: Rocky and JEssie walked quietly through the window. They didn't knock or anything, they pratically live there! They snuck up on CeCe and shouted "Hey hey hey!" 

CeCe jumped sky high.

_**FAKE FRIENDS: Will talk bad to the person who talks bad about you. **_

_**REAL FRIENDS: Will knock them out.**_

#1: Kendall had her hand in some girls face. She was 'cussing her out' for talking bad about CeCe.

#2: Rocky and Jessie walked away from the girl who talked about CeCe, breathing heavly. "What did you do?" CeCe asked. "She has a black eye and a broken nose." Jessie said.

"You guys rock!" CeCe said as she hugged her friends.

_**FAKE FRIENDS: Would ignore a funny comment about you. **_

_**REAL FRIENDS: Will repost it.**_

#1: Kendall was on Facebook and she saw something that involved CeCe. She kept scrolling down the page, not looking at it.

#2: Rocky and Jessie were both on Facebook. They saw a comment that invloved CeCe. Both their faces lit up. They read it and bursted out laughing. "Let's repost it." Jessie said.

Rocky moved the cruisor over the words, they turned blue and she pressed copy. When she was done the comment was posted agian.

_**FAKE FRIENDS: Are for a while. **_

_**REAL FRIENDS: Are forever!**_

#1: Kendall had moved on and turned to the popular crew. Leaving CeCe in her past.

#2: "CeCe we will always be here for you." Rocky said comfortly. "Remember? BFFAAD's?" CeCe had smiled. "Best friends forever and a day." The trio said as shey hugged.

**_Me: AWWWWWWWW! BFFAAD's! LOL well tell me what you think plz review._**

**_PhantomGirl3151419001140305: Yeah review! And remember BFFAAD's!_**


End file.
